nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
So die Loa wollen - Teil 2
Vorsichtig schlich sich der Anduri an die Ruinen heran. Selten verirrte sich dieser Tage ein Lebender an diesen Platz, tief in den Hängen der Grizzlyhügel verborgen. Doch Randijin musste hier hin, "schaiss krasses mojo b'sorgn", und Voglfressa war natürlich an seiner Seite. Beider Sinne waren geschärft und offen, bereit jedes kleinste Geräusch zu hören und einzuschätzen. Doch unhörbar näherte sich die Gefahr. Geruchlos. Unsichtbar. Langsam senkten sich die Partikel von oben herab, getragen vom Wind von weit her, wo eine fliegende Nekropole die Seuchenpartikel ausstiess. Bald schon waren der Anduri und die Raubkatze mehr als beunruhigt, sie spürten, dass etwas mit ihnen geschah doch es gab keinen Feind, den man mit Pfeil und Bogen, mit Klauen und Krallen hätte niederschlagen können. So nahm es seinen Lauf und bald schon lagen beide in einem Gebüsch, nicht weit von den Mauern Zul'Draks. "... Bethekk ... dain kind krepiat hia ... fock" Unter der Nekropole Voltarus beugte sich ein Fleischberg von einem Untoten über einen Trollkörper und zog diesen zu sich hoch. "Glück hat das klaine Trollchen." Mit einem Sabbern und rülpsenden Grinsen rüttelt die Monstrosität an dem grünen Wappenrock des Trolls. "Geisselkrieger wirds jetzt. Buarp! Aber muss noch nich in den Krieg. Noch nich jetzt. Hörts?" Doch der Trollkörper rührte sich nicht, auch nicht als die Monstrosität ihn auf den Wagen warf. "Wie alle ... sagn nichts an Anfang. Buarp!" Zwei Spuke begleiteten den Fleischberg, der den Wagen unter die Nekropole brachte. Über ihnen schwebte sie, umflatterten von geflügelten Wesen, und unten am Boden sprangen die Spuke und Ghule. "Dann wolln wir mal. Gurps! Geht doch." redet der Fleischklops weiter. Ein Griff mit einem Haken und er beginnt, den Troll zu der Plattform unter der Nekropole zu zerren. Mit einem Knurren zieht er an dem Troll bis sie die Mitte der Plattform erreichen. Er wirft den Troll in die Mitte und geht zurück zum Wagen. Die Luft um den Trollkörper beginnt zu flirren, ein Leuchten aus krankem grünen Licht hüllt ihn ein bis dass er verschwindet. Oben in der Nekropole lacht ein grosser Troll laut auf. "Ausgezeichnet. Mehr, noch viel mehr von denen. Der König wirds schon richtn, euch krass erlösn. Keine Drakkari seids mehr, sondern Krieger der Geissl." Er lacht erneut. "Na, noch nich ganz. Erstma müsst ihr von seinem Mojo geküsst werdn, un dann brauchts noch was Ausbildung. Passt schon." Er winkt die Monstrositäten herbei, die die eintreffenden, leblosen Körper aufnehmen und in einen besonderen Raum bringen, unweit der Skelettflieger. Hinter ihnen brüllt der grosse Troll noch einmal auf "Jetz seid ihr keine Drakkari mehr, sondern werdet Todesritta. Un gehörts dem König in der Eiskrone. Klar soweit? Und als ersts schickn wir euch in die Schule." Er lacht wieder laut "Und danach ghört ihr erstma mir. Mir, Drakuru!". Weit von Zul'Drak entfernt, im Nordosten des östlichen Kontinents schwebt eine grosse Nekropole über den Pestländern. Aus allen Richtungen kommen Skelettflieger herein und werfen ihre Last zu Boden. Eine Last, die von untoten Dienern aufgesammelt und in die Behandlungsräume gebracht wird. Unter ihnen der Körper eines Trolls, mit einem auffälligen grünen Wappenrock. "Dis braus night meh, un dis au nig" nuschelt ein Untoter als er Wappenrock und andere Kleidung von dem Troll reisst. Dieser rührt sich nicht, liegt tot auf einem dunklen Steintisch als ein Lich den Raum betritt, mit ihm einige Akolythen der Geissel. Eisige Kälte breitet sich in dem Raum aus. Wären die Anwesenden nicht schon tot würde es ihnen die Wärme, das Leben aus den körpern saugen. Im Beisein der Akolythen und Diener beginnt der Lich, zu kanalisieren bis der leblosen körper de Trolls von einem blau-violetten Licht eingehüllt ist. "Glokta ..." sagt der Lich, kaum hörbar, und seine Augen beginnen, stärker in einem hellen Blau zu leuchten. Energie beginnt ihn zu durchfliessen. "Glokta ... höre mich und erhebe dich." "Glokta ...? Glokta ... Ja, ich höre und erhebe mich" antwortet der Trollkörper. Energie beginnt, ihn zu durchfliessen. Energie und Macht wie er sie nie gekannt, nie gesucht hat. Mit einem Ruck richtet sich sein Oberkörper auf, hellblau leuchten seine Augen als er sich umschaut. Ungehindert springt er von dem Steintisch. Und noch während der Lich wortlos mit den Akolythen den Raum verlässt beginnen Ghuldiener, den Troll einzukleiden. Von draussen ertönt eine laute, dunkle Stimme, dunkel wie tiefe Grotten. "Raus mit euch, es wird Zeit dass ihr Euch Euren Aufgaben stellt, Geisselritter. Raus mit euch!" Prüfend nimmt Glokta das grosse Schwert in seine beiden Hände und schwingt es probehalber. Das Schwert singt leise und liegt gut in der Hand, und die dunkelblaue Rüstung passt anscheinend. Er macht ein paar Schritte, der Körper erinnert sich schnell und die Bewegungen werden geschmeidiger. Der Instruktor scheint zufrieden. Der Schock sitzt noch tief. Der tiefe Fall, die verlorene Schlacht an der Kapelle nach den grossen Erfolgen gegen den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Der Verrat des Königs. Ein neuer Bund wurde geschmiedet, dem viele sich anschlossen, bereit den Eiskönig sühnen zu lassen. Das Training auf Draenor jetzt, sicher nicht das, was er wollte. "Wat soll mia in dea kaputtn welt? Lieba dem frostign was aufs maul haun. Wat is d's füan tatoo in maina !#***!? Wenn's stammestatoo is, wo is dea stamm? Wo sin de loa un is mia nu noch'n troll oda nich?" Weiter trieben ihn diese und andere Fragen, die er leise vor sich hinmurmelte während er den Aussenposten Thrallmar nach Südwesten verliess, den Höllenfeuerorcs entgegen. Nicht lange währte der "Ausflug" der das Leben einiger Höllenfeuerorks abrupt beendete und Glokta war zurück in Thrallmar wo er eine Weile vor sich hin brütete. Die im Gasthaus ein- und ausgehenden Hordekrieger versuchten ab und an, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Meist ging es darum, die Höllenfeuerorks in ihrer Festung zu töten doch Glokta wies alle wortlos mit einem Hauerfletschen und grollendem Knurren ab. Gelegentlich verliess er das Gasthaus, vollführte ein paar Waffen- und Körperübungen doch die meiste Zeit starrte er ausdruckslos vor sich hin. "Haha, ich wusste's. Die Anduri sin' nix mehr wert. Sogar Todesritter hamnse in ihr'n Reih'n." amüsiert sich der Gobbo, gerade zwei Schritte vor Glokta. - "Anduri? Was ...?" - "Na, du bis doch'n Anduri. Ich kenn' doch das Tatoo, war ja lang g'nug in Booty Bay ..." Der Gobbo verstummte als die von Glokta ausstrahlende Kälte zunahm. Murmelte dann etwas und verzog sich in Richtung Feuer. "Anduri ... Booty Bay ..." sinniert Glokta leise. Ein blasses Trollgesicht mit den unwirklich strahlenden Augen eines Todesritters, Zeichen seiner "Beseelung", glotzte ihn als Spiegelbild aus dem Wasser an. Das zerrissene Ohr, die Narbe im Gesicht und das Stammestatoo ein vertrautes aber auch distanziertes Bild. Er verzog sein Gesicht. "Mia is am Arsch. Dasma klaar. Hättn mia aufm Laichnwagn liegn lassn solln. Was solln das yezz? Kalts Flaisch, meah tot als am lebn. Un mia waiss noch nichma ... da is Kram im Schedl ... Kacke. Am!@*@!!*#*#%... Un' yezz?" Er streckt sich, Gelenke knacken, wenigstens das ist ein vertrautes Geräusch. Kurzentschlossen steht er auf, packt ein paar Dinge zusammen, nicht mehr als was in einen Rücksack geht. Im Hinausgehen wirft er dem Gobbo ein paar Münzen zu und verlässt den Gasthof grusslos. Die Lichter der Stadt spiegelten sich auf dem dunklen Wasser der Bay als der Windreiter landete. "Aaah ... " ein Schnüffeln von da, wo bei der Gestalt der Kopf sein mochte "Bootey Bey". Langsam ging die Gestalt zum Gebäude aus dem Musik erklang. "Yo mon. Hia is Skindl saine Musik wieda" und trat durch die offene Tür in das schummrig beleuchtete Innere. Der Anduri Bluthund war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. "Jetzt blinkt ihr beide nicht mehr ... hicks!" Genauer gesagt war der Krieger sturzbetrunken. Sein Gegenüber, ein Todesritter, hatte seinen Helm auf den Tisch gelegt und sah nicht besser aus. Ein Krug stand in einer Pfütze vor ihm auf dem Tisch. "Am Aaashch, Tazzo, mia ish am aashch. Kämpfshe yahrlang gegnsh Kaltflaishch und dann wiasht shelbsh ainsh. Gut dash Kratshcho dash nich mitbekommn hat." - "Der hätt dich in die Bucht geworfen." - "Ich mia auch, mim Gshicht nach untn. - Unnein, wia blinkn nich meah. Nich. türlich nich." Er hebt den Krug an und nimmt noch einen kräftigen Schluck. "Hmm ... Tazzo ... wash mainsht? - He! Da shschlaich wash rum Unshishtbaa. Wash zshum ... Tazzo? Woissndeahin ... hicks!?" Von draussen sind würgende Geräusche und ein Platschen von Wasser zu hören. Dann kommt der Bluthund wieder herein. "Was schleicht? Wo? Ich sheh nichtsh." Doch der Todesritter stiert nur misstrauisch in die Ecken des Gastraumes und knurrt vor sich hin. "Waisnich, Tazzo. Egalo. Setz dia wieda." "Skindl, wenn wash kaput geht shchraibs auffe rechnun' klaa, mon?" schreit der Troll noch bevor er zu Boden geht, Stühle und Tische mit sich reissend. Tazzrok hatte den Gastraum schon verlassen, so schleppten Skindles Leute den gepanzerten Troll die Treppe hoch in einen Raum wo sie ihn einfach auf die Schlafmatten warfen. Ein hoher, schriller Schrei - fast jenseits des für Trollohren Hörbaren - fährt durch die Nacht und ein Schatten fegt vor den Wolken dahin. Über die Holzdächer von Booty Bay, nach Norden, dann nach Nordosten. Über Lagerfeuer im Dschungel hinweg, einige Meter noch oberhalb der Baumwipfel. "Aargh ..." stöhnt der Körper in den Klauen der grossen, fliegenden Gestalt. Ledrige Schwingen schlagen in der Luft und ein weiterer Schrei "Hiiiiii'reeeeek" bringt den Troll vollends zu Bewusstsein. Windschnell nähert sich die Reise ihrem Ziel ... Mauern einer alten Stadt werden im schwachen Licht von Mond und Sternen mehr erahnbar als sichtbar. In weiten geschwungenen Kreisen geht es durch die Ruinen, näher am Boden, wo die Blut trinkenden Trolle an den Feuern ihre Rituale feiern. "Sssieh genau hin und lerne." flüstert es dem Troll zu, dessen Augen in der Nacht noch hellblauer leuchten als am Tag."Wenn du leben willsss ... dann folge mir. Wenn du Rache willsss ... dann trinke mit mir. Wenn du kämpfen willsss ... dann fliege mit mir." Eine Macht grösser als er fegt durch sein Bewusstsein, drängt es in die Nacht so dass nur ein schwaches "Loa ..." seine Lippen verlässt bevor er in die Nacht versinkt. Ein Gemisch aus Gefühlen war in den Augen der Mojowerferin zu sehen, von Entsetzen und ... Angst? Aber auch Mitgefühl, Bedauern und die Wärme wie sie in Stämmen und Familien zu fühlen ist. "Ne, du sahst wirklich schon mal besser aus" sagte sie. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den kahlen Schädel. "Aye. Mainst n Frisäa wüad helfn?" Langsam lockerte sich die Spannung, sie fragte nach den Einzelheiten, und er antwortete. Offen, ehrlich, wenn auch manchmal mit leichtem Zögern. "No, das waa kacke. Waiss nich ob du dia das voastelln kanns ... Du spüast nix, fühlst nix, has kain Ausweg, kaine Hoffnung. Kain nada von nada. Yo, ea hat mia Befehle gegebn. Mia direkt, ea sprach zu mia, stand direkt voa mia. Waisst. Un ma widasetzt sich nich. Yednfalls nich an den eastn Tagn." Er schweigt für einen Moment, sammelt sich. "Kennst die Scharlachrotn, hinta Tyrs Hand?" Sie nickt. "Mia hat die halbe vafokte Stadt in Schutt glecht, habn Frostwyrm gritten, ains saina Lieblinge. Sicha n paa hundat umghaun. Kriega, Fraun, Welpos. 's brannte, übaball waa Schlägarai, Blut, un de Menschn hamn gschrien un Schiss ghabt. Hat ihnn' nix gholfn, hamn alle niedaghaun." Sie schaut ihn ohne äusserliche Reaktionen an. Dann fragt sie "Wolltst du das denn auch machen?" Er schüttelt den Kopf leicht "Da is nix mit wolln un so. Du machs nua." "Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen." Er machte eine längere Pause, in der sie geduldig wartete. "Aine Sache waa aba ... da hats angfangn, 's Denken un so. 's waa in 'nem Gefängnis, in dem scharlachrotn Doarf. 'n Spezialauftrag, hat yeda von uns bkommn. Vafockt. Hab se umghaun, das Waibchn." "Du warst nicht du selbst." "Egalo, kacke waas trotzdem. Sie kannte Randijin, mich ... eh." "Und, bist du noch Jäger?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "No, babe, yezz hat mia schweere Platte un' so. Is bessa füan Nahkampf." Sie schaut auf die dunkle Rüstung. "Sie haben Euch komplett umgekrempelt? Umgelehrt?" Er nickt. "Dann biste jetzt auch n Beschützer?" "Ja un' nein, noch nich wiaklich, aba könnt's schon ... müsst nua noch was meah übn un andre Klamotten bsorgn. Deswegn sucht mia grad Eaz un muss nochn paa Sachn in dea kaputtn Welt holn gehn." "Waiss, aine Sache is bessa yezz. Mia is vadammt saua, und's wiad viel Blut fliessn un viel Kaltflaisch in Fetzn durche Luft fliegn." Sie grinst. "Aber, es sind so viele, sie kommen immer wieder, es hört gar nicht auf." "Guuuut. Mia wiad viele umhaun müssn bis maine Wut zu Ende is. Un' yezz hat mia auch die Macht un das Wissn, dea Gaissl un'm Arthastypo ins Maul zu haun. Hamn se mia selba baigbracht das. Un dea Dschungl un de Loa sin bai mia. Aba nich meah Bethekk." Sie schaut ihn erstaunt an "Nicht mehr Bethekk?" "No, babe, is zu schwach. Füa maine Rache isn andara Loa bessa." Er zeigt auf die roten Fledermaussymbole auf seinem Helm. Sie nickt "Der wird dir sicher in deinem Feldzug beistehen." "Aye. Un in maim Schweat hia is krasses Hoodoo drin, un' ea hat mia gzaicht wie mia damit 's Blut dea Gegna im Kampf nutzn kann um sich zu stärkn." "Immerhin lebste noch." "Leben ... ja un nain, drek, waiss nich. Aba richtich lebn is das nich im Momento." "Lässt sich das denn irgendwie heilen?" "Waiss nich. Viellaich, viellaich nich. Ea hat mian Weech gzaicht, den mia gehn kann wenn mia lebn will. "Aber völlig kalt bist du doch nicht, oder?" "Denke nich, blutn tut's yednfalls noch. Das weadn de Bokur wissn. Ich waiss nua dass mia saua is wie noch nie. Un wenn de Gaissl hin is, un mia imma noch saua is, dann wiad waita Blut fliessn." Er spuckt auf den Boden. "Dreks Gaissl. Un dreks Menschn von den'n 's kam." Dann schaut er sie an. "Das is si bueno mit dia üba alls zu redn. Dea Stamm fehlt mia." Staub wirbelt auf, als der orangefarbene Raptor über die Ebene von Sen'jin rennt. Der Troll nickt bedächtig während Raptor und Reiter Richtung Norden immer kleiner werden. Leise murmelt er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Umstehenden: "Hatta richtich gmacht. 'n anständig'r Troll rait'n Rapto', un nich' so'n Geisslviech. Blaue Augn hin oda hea." Dunkel stand die Gestalt im Eingang der Höhle über dem toten Oger. Dunkel klang es unter dem mit roten Fledermäusen verzierten Helm hervor: "Iah brauch das eaz doch nimma, oda? Dann nehm ich das ma mit" und mit hellem Klang schlägt die Steinpicke auf das glitzernde Erz. "Uuuuah ... ich töten kleinen ... ah, was, egal ... Eisenmann ... " tönt es hinter dem Bergbauer. Der taucht unter dem grob geführten Schlag des Ogerraufers hinweg, seine Picke schwingt entgegengesetzt im Bogen hoch und bohrt sich mit einem hässlichen Geräusch von unten durch das Kinn in den dicken Schädel des Ogers. Der fällt wie vom Blitz getroffen schwer zu Boden. "Noch aina füa de Loa" sagte der Bergbauer, knurrt zufrieden als er die Picke aus dem Schädel zieht und baut weiter das Erz ab. Im Vorbeigehen sagte der fremde Troll "Erstaunlich wie kalt Mulgore hier oben ist." Glokta war auf dem Weg zum Flugmeister von Thunderbluff und knurrte als Erwiderung "Du has kaine ahnun' was kälte is." Doch die Reaktion des Fremden war typisch, und auch verständlich. Es schien als hätte Glokta Randijins Geschichte vor der ganzen Horde erzählt, nicht nur den Hütern und ihren Gästen. Es war gut, dass viele Anduri da waren, so wussten sie, was mit Randijin geschehen war. Nun, wissen konnten sie eigentlich nicht können, niemand kann das, aber vielleicht ahnten. Ihre Reaktionen waren ... zumindest komplex. Von Entsetzen "no mon, das kann nich" über Mitleid, "Du siehs vadammt kacke aus", "ne schaiss gschichte" bis zu direkter, eiserner Ablehung "Was willst du? Du bist tot." "Drek, mia is nich tot. Noch nich'. Noch schlächt 'n haiss's heaz in diesm flaisch. Hi'reek wiad mia den weg zum lebn zaign. Aba kanns vastehn, wüad auch so reagiern wie Jippa." Er seufzt auf der Wendelrampe nach oben, unbemerkt. "Geht nua so dass mia bwaisn wiad dass mia nich tot's, kalt's flaisch is. Dass mia noch n krassa Stammo sain kann. Oda hett mia ainfach weg blaibn solln?" Zum Flugmeister sagt er lauter "Yo mon, n fliega, nach 'grimma, ya?" "Ya, das wiad gehn." Glokta hält ein perfektes Fledermausfell in der Hand, es ist noch warm. Geschickt verarbeitet er es zu einem Beutel. Aus seinen Taschen holt er noch ein paar Gegenstände. "Fledamausaugn, fledamauszehne un'n ganzn flügl. Damit is Hi'reek noch näha un macht main flaisch wieda trollwaarm." Er schnürt das Bündel zu und hängt es an seinen Gürtel von dem bereits ein paar andere Dinge herunter baumelten. Bevor er seinen Raptor ruft streicht er mit der Linken über seinen kahlen Schädel. Dann besteigt er den Raubsaurier und reitet nach Westen, raus aus den Pestländern. Träge fällt der Schmiedehammer auf das Eisen, schlägt auf und prellt unkontrolliert wieder ab. Noch ein Schlag, und der Hammer tanzt. Der Troll ist ganz und gar nicht bei der Sache und er wird auch dieses Stück versauen. Aber das ist ihm egal. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchen wieder einmal die Gesichter der Anduri auf, die er in Thunderbluff getroffen hatte. Überrascht und zum Teil schlicht entsetzt hatte er sie mit seiner Geschichte. Er erinnert sich an Mamajippas eisern verschlossenes Gesicht. Der Schock muss tief gesessen haben, ihnen allen konnte man es ansehen. Wieder fragt er sich, ob es richtig war, seine Stammesbrüder und Schwestern damit zu konfrontieren. Oder hätte er sie in Ruhe lassen sollen, im Glauben er wäre tot und weg? Mit einem knurrenden "Vadammt, Jippa, mia is nich tot. Sieht nua so aus" hebt er den Arm und bearbeitet weiter das Stück Stahl. Bald schon löscht er es ab und schleudert es in die Abfallkiste. Morgen würde er es wieder einschmelzen. Seine Hand fährt über seinen Schädel, auf dem sich ein heller Flaum entwickelt, als jemand die Schmiede betritt. "Aah ich seh, 's wiakt schon? Seah guut, seah guut." sagte der Ankömmling. Ein Troll, aus dem Dschungel, kein Anduri aber allem Anschein nach ein Medizinmann. "Hast du die Sachen aus den Pestländern besorgt, Glokta?" Mit einem begrüssenden und bejahenden Nicken deutet Glokta auf den Beutel an seinem Gürtel. "Wundabaaa, dann könn wa ja weitamachn" nuschelt der Medizinmann und setzt sich in eine saubere Ecke der Schmiede. "Aye, mia is eh featich mim Metall füa heut". Glokta verschwindet in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, man hört Wasser platschen und als er zurück kommt trocknet er sich noch das Gesicht ab. Seine ungewöhnlich strahlenden Augen schauen auf den Medizinmann. "Wichtich is dass du dran glaubs. De Loa sin imma um uns, mit uns, aba wia müssn ihnn zaign dass wia sie ehren un an ihre Macht glaubn. Un so is auch in den Fetischn die Macht die wia brauchn. 's wiad nich schnell gehn, aber mit Seiner Hilfe wiads gehn. Schau, ich hab was von 'nem Exilanten aus Schattrath besorgen lassen. 's wiad Ihm gefalln, wennst das zu den andern Sachn nimms" Glokta beugt sich über den Medizinmann und schaut nickend auf das Amulett. Ein dunkler Insektenkörper, geflügelt, wie im Flug leicht gekrümmt, an einem Band. Er schliesst dann die Läden und sie verbringen den Abend bis tief in die Nacht mit Reden, Geschichten, Erklärungen. Immer mehr Kerzen erleuchten die kleine Schmiede und Rauchwerk wird abgebrannt. Ab und an bewegt der Medizinmann sich und Glokta ahmt die Bewegungen nach. Es gibt nichts zu bereden "Du bist tot. Es gibt nichts zu bereden." Sie wird gewusst haben, dass solche Worte nicht ohne weiteres zurück genommen werden können. Tief hatten sich diese Worte in ihn hineingegraben. Er selbst hatte berichtet, dass er getötet und wiederbelebt worden war, von der Geissel. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang, das Mal des Verstosses abzuwaschen würde er nie mehr von den Anduri akzeptiert werden. Doch, wie anders hätte er handeln sollen, als das zu berichten, was er für wahr hielt, was er erfahren hatte. Verbergen, Verfälschen oder Leugnen würde ihn ebenso entehren. Das Schicksal hatte ihn wirklich, auf gut trollisch gesagt, ge@!!*t. Doc Unbagwa spricht "Jippa un' Bacco hamn recht. Du bist eine Gefahr für den Stamm. So etwas wie dich darf es gar nicht geben. Die Geissel hat sich schon oft des Verrats als Waffe bedient. Du kennst die Geschichte der Anduri, du weisst das." Die Worte Unbagwas verärgerten ihn sehr. "Würd' ich nie, de Stammos ans Messa liefan." "Mag sein. Aber du stinkst nach Geissel. Trolle leben wie Feuer. Hell und heiss. Sie mögen keine Veränderungen. Naja, der Dalaitrollma vielleicht nicht, aber ... Du hättest als Randijin dich doch nicht anders verhalten. Jetzt bist du gestorben und wieder gekommen. Das zu akzeptieren, dich aufzunehmen mit allen Rechten, das widerspricht der Natur der Anduri. Vergiss es." "Aber, ich bin doch nicht tot. Vielleicht schwea krank gwesn. Yo, un so. Aba tot is mia doch nich. Un also auch nich widagekommn." "Möglich, möglich, ja. Und, wie du sagst regeneriert sich dein Körper ja, seitdem du Hi'reek folgst. Bist aber trotzdem nicht mehr derselbe. Eine Krankheit dieser Schwere verändert Körper und Geist." "Yo. Die Gefühle, Erinnerungen, sin aba alls noch da." "Alles? Und was ist mit Vogel##!##%r? Vermisst du deine Katze? Und selbst wenn's nur ne schwere Krankheit is ... Du kennst das Gesetz des Dschungels. Die Schwachen, Kranken und Alten gehen drauf. Und die Anduri haben keine schwachen Trolle unter sich. Von der Art, wie Hi'reek dich heilt einmal ganz abgesehen. Siehst du nicht, zu was du geworden bist? Alles an dir ist wie an jenen, die Randijin so verachtet hat." "Kacke. Un was soll das alls? Wo isn dea Sinn un was soll mia yezz machn? Dat hab ich mia doch nich ausgsucht." "Weinen über Ungerechtigkeit? Dir ist nicht nur genommen worden, du hast auch bekommen. Entweder die Anduri erkennen an, dass du krank warst, die Krankheit überwunden hast und wieder stark bist - und das bist du noch nicht - oder die Loa planen etwas anderes mit dir." "Un was sollm das sain?" "Woher soll ich das wissn? Vielleicht sollst die Traditionen der Anduri aufbrechen, ihnen neue Wege öffnen? Vielleich sollst se aber auch in Ruhe lassen, und statt dessen Deinesgleichen auf einen Weg führen. Neuer Trollstamm, Hi'reeks Blutritter oder so vielleicht ... und dann mit den Anduri in den Krieg ziehen. Nicht als Stammo sondern als Verbündeter? Du musst kein Anduri sein um mit ihnen in den Krieg zu ziehen." "Doc, soll ich dia in de ##!##% haun? Das is doch Kacke. Gequirlte Kacke. Da müsstn de Loa sich aba gwaltich was andas übalecht hamn." Unbagwa reagierte mit keiner Miene auf den Ausbruch und schaute durch den Höhleneingang nach draussen, in das Nebeltal. "'s ist immer wie die Loa wollen. Is ihr gutes Recht. Also pass auf dass nicht sie dir in die ##!##% hauen." Nachdenklich kratzt der Blutritter sich das Kinn. "Trotzdem Kodokacke. Anduri is auch 'n Platz füa diejenign, dien schwern Weg gehn un woandas nich passn. Wieso isn mein Gefühl fürn Stamm noch so krass? Heisst doch 'Ainmal Anduri, imma Anduri'." "Das können nur die Anduri entscheiden." "Das hamnse schon. Füa sie is Randijijn hinüba un Glokta ne Abscheulichkait." Unbagwe wachelt leicht mit dem Kopf. "Nicht alle, sicher nicht alle. Ich rede ja auch noch mit dir. Aber sag ... warum behältst du den Geisselnamen Glokta? Könntest ihn doch ablegen und wieder Randijin heissen." "Nich so lange wie main Duast nach Rache noch haiss is. Solln wissn dass aina bai dem se mainten dea wäa ihn' sicha ihnen aufs Maul haut." Nach einer kurzen Stille fragt Glokta "Un, was mach ich nu, Doc?" "Genesen, stark werden. Weisst schon, Sonne, frische Seeluft, 'was umhaun. Inzwischen suchst nicht weiter die Anduri, meidest sie aber auch nicht. Wenn's sich ergibt, rede mit denen, die dir zuhören wollen." "Un soll ich mia vaklaidn yezz? Brille auffe Augn un so? Oda de Augn rausraissn?" "Ich sage dir, selbst wenn du wieder aussiehst wie Randijin und von allen so genannt wirst. Sogar wenn die Anduri dich wieder akzeptieren. Du bist verändert. Das Mal der Geissel, ob Tod oder Krankheit, liegt auf dir. Jeder vernünftige Troll kann's sehen. Es ist so deutlich zu sehen wie dein Tatoo im Gesicht. Egal was du machst." "Das heiss mia is vafockt. Ausm Stamm vatriebn. Solche krepiern im Dschungl." "Du hast die Herzen der grossen Raubkatzen, der Einzelgänger, gegessen." "Zum Lebn vadammt, ya? Se hättn mia wiaklich umhaun un liegn lassn solln. Drek." Unbagwa schaut ihm nach als der Verstossene die Höhle verlässt. Seine Augen lassen weder Härte, noch Mitleid erkennen. Er sagt leise in die Flammen des Feuers "Alles so wie die Loa es wollen." Augen im Dickicht Schrill und laut klingt der Schrei eines Raptors durch den Dschungel, herausfordernd, lebendig und übertönt das allgegenwärtige Durcheinander von Vogel- und Affenstimmen. Eine dunkle Katze liegt auf einem Ast, hoch über dem Boden. Sie hält inne und ihre hellgrünen Augen betrachten einen herankommenden Reitraptor auf dem ein ungewöhnlicher Troll sitzt. Weisshaarig und mit hellblau strahlenden Augen. In den Augen der Katze ist, wenn überhaupt, ein Ausdruck zu lesen. Den eines Muttertiers, das stolz und zugleich besorgt den entwöhnten Welpen aus der Ferne betrachtet. Reiter und Raptor passieren die Stelle über der die Katze unbemerkt auf dem Ast liegt und entfernen sich nach Nordosten, in die Richtung der Hügel welche die alte Stadt von Zul'Gurub schützen. In der Dämmerung kommt ein Schatten auf den Baum zugeflogen, landet über der Katze auf einem Ast und lässt sich mit dem Kopf nach unten hängen, so dass seine Augen auf gleicher Höhe wie die der Katze sind. Dann spricht Hi'reek zu der Katze. "Du hast viele Kinder, Bethekk. Reut es dich, mir den einen überlassen zu haben?" "Nein, Bruder Hi'reek, es reut mich nicht. Aber ich sehe dass es nicht ganz so läuft, wie Du es Dir vorgestellt hast." Eine leichte Spur von Ironie war kaum zu überhören doch die grosse Fledermaus lachte nur. "Nicht ganz so, nein. Aber das macht es nur interessant. Er ist langsam im Begreifen und die Anduri sind sehr vorsichtig." Nun war es an der Reihe Bethekks, ein amüsiertes Grollen aus der Kehle kommen zu lassen. "Trolle halt. Unsere Kinder." "Allerdings. Aber, Bethekk, du hast ihm nicht genug beigebracht. Er ist noch nicht ..." Bethekk faucht ihn an "Er hat überlebt!" Von unterhalb der Äste kommt das glucksendes Lachen eines Hundes. "Oooh ja, überlebt. Irgendwie. Aber das tun sie doch alle, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Nicht wahr?" Der Krieg beginnt "Hee, was das denn da?" Er zeigte auf ein Gebilde auf der Bergflanke schräg vor ihnen. "'ne runtagfallne Nekropole? Gehn wa da ma schaun, ya? Badn späta?" Sie schnippte mit einer Kralle an seine Nase und sagte "Klaar doch. Rein da!" Sie lenkten ihre Raptoren in die Richtung der Nekropole und bald schon tauchten die ersten Geisselwächter vor ihnen auf. Die Nekropole war wohl abgestürzt und hatte sich gut zur Hälfte in den berg gegraben, aber sie war nicht unbewacht. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Glokta Randijin auf den nächsten Untoten. Der Rachefeldzug hatte endlich begonnen. Sie erschlugen sie alle, die Wächter, die Fleischklopse, die Seuchenverbreiter, den Konstrukteur und auch den Lich Kommandanten. Dampfende Quellen Sanft wusch er ihr den Sand und das Blut vom Rücken. "Kommt troll ya nich gut dran. Aba voane machs aba selba, ya?" scherzte er. Die Antwort kam prompt "Fummln is nich, claro?" Ihm war sowieso nicht nach Fummeln. Im heissen Wasser der Tundraquellen mit ihr zu sitzen war schon Luxus im Vergleich zu den letzten Wochen. Es tat ihm gut. Sie tat ihm gut. Und er war immer noch am Leben. Er schaute sich um, entspannt. Ein merkwürdiges Land, diese Tundra. Früher als Jäger mochte er sie nie besonders. Heute jedoch erkannte er eine gewisse Schönheit in der kargen, unnahbaren Landschaft. Er zuckte zusammen als ihn die Wasserspritzer im Gesicht trafen, ihn aus seinen Gedanken rissen. Sie lachte ihn an, entspannt, zufrieden. Er war immer noch am Leben. Ein Hoodoobeutel "Nimm dat." Er hielt ihr einen Beutel aus feinem Fledermauspelz entgegen. "Da isn Oahr von na Flatta drin. Viellaich redn se da rain statt in daine Oahrn." Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an. Doch dann nahm sie den Beutel, öffnete ihn, und nahm etwas dunkelbraunes, vertrocknetes heraus." "Nee, mon. Tu's wieda rain. Sons sehnse ya dass'sn Flattaoahr is'." Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm